fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected
ARE YOU F/CKING KIDDING ME? Nope, chuck testa. Heck, I don't even know what's going to happen. All I know is It'll involve Trix, our major characters, and NOT more Ao Onis. Prologue It was a cold winter's day in Fan City, a Saturday, to be exact. Trix hovered at the schoolyard. A cool, crisp breeze blew through the trees. Rickety swings creaked as the wind blew them gently back and forth. Trix moved about the place. Trix: Wow, the place is totally screwed. I guess nobody wanted to come back after all that Ao Oni shap. Those mothereffing alien, monster, freak things... Trix wandered around the school. She decided to go inside and check out the old rooms. Thoughts still echoed in her head... "Where is Gamelover?" She wandered into one of the science labs. She took out a familiar chemical. Trix: Now, just put this here, and... Trix spit a small ember. The concoction burst into flames. Being a small pyromaniac this brought some joy to Trix. Trix: Hehe! Burn, you little fire, burn your heart out... It was just then, though, that a small gust through the window caught the beaker. It topples onto the floor, spilling the flaming chemicals all over the floor. The fire quickly spread. Trix: CRAP!! I gotta get outta here! Trix rushed out of the school building. It was sooner than later that the building was burnt down beyond recognition. Later that evening... DMS: Trix, how do you explain this? He points to a television. Anchor: ...Earlier this evening, the city's school building mysteriously burst into flames! The building burnt to the ground before the fire department could respond... Trix: I didn't do it! DMS looks at her suspiciously. DMS: I didn't ask who did it. Trix: crap... DMS: Yep! Busted. How'd it happen? Trix: I got a little pyro again... DMS: Well, I have anger issues, but if I couldn't restrain myself you'd all be dead by now. Trix: Umm... DMS: Well, you know what I mean. Trix: I'll just, um... Trix slowly creeps toward the exit. DMS: Where do you think you're going? He grabs her and pulls her back. DMS: What you've committed here is a crime, Trix, accident or not. Your carelessness won't go unpunished. Trix: But I just- DMS: BURNT DOWN A F/CKING SCHOOLBUILDING? Trix:... DMS: You'll be staying with me tonight. Don't get any funny ideas. No- TV: THIS JUST IN! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! Anchor: Police investigators searching the scene found a sample of clothing near the source. It will be examined to find the identity of the suspect... DMS: Hmm... hey wait a second... Trix, you don't wear clothes! Chapter 1 - CSI: Fan-Ball Meanwhile, at the Science Division's gene center... Scientist: This cloth was most likely a cloak of some sort. ZoshiX: Hmm... put it in the gene scanner. Scientist: Alright, here we go now... The scientist places the cloth segment in a machine of sorts, then adjusts some switches and dials. Lasers appear and circle around the cloth. The machine makes a buzzing noise and then stops. ZoshiX: Results? Scientist: Well, lets see... oh... oh my god... you have to see this!!! ZoshiX: What is it? The scanner read: DNA: Match Detected Revelian Zeronius ZoshiX:... DMS? What the hell? That doesn't make any sense! Scientist: Well, DNA doesn't lie, but the scanner does make mistakes... ZoshiX: I'll go talk to him about it. Stuff like this has happened before. ZX pulls out his cell phone. He scrolls down the caller-ID list. He finds a number labeled "Ludicrine the supreme ruler of awesomeness" ZX: Heh, he must have changed the name again. The phone rings. LD: Yello. ZX: Hey! Got a sec? LD: Yeah. What is it? ZX: Well, y'know the cloth they found at the pet school? LD: Uhuh. ZX: Well, we put it through the DNA analyzer and it said it belonged to DMS. LD: Really? SO what do you need me for? ZX: Well, just in case he actually DID do it, (which I highly doubt he did), I might need your help... persuading him. LD: K. DMS's place? ZX: Yeah. See you there. -end call- -Back at DMS's place- Trix: Yeah? And? DMS: Well, that means someone else was there when it happened. Do you remeber anyone else at the school? Trix: No, well... WAIT! There was someone! Trix remembers back to earlier that day. When she had been going down the hall, she saw a strange looking fellow, who was pushing around a janitor's cart. She just hadn't paid attention before. DMS: What did his face look like? Trix: I don't know everything!! DMS: WELL I WAS JUST TRYING. The doorbell rings. DMS: Stay here. DMS floats off to answer the door. ZoshiX and Ludicrine are standing at the door. ZoshiX has some papers in his hand. DMS: You guys came for the investigation? ZX: Yeah, where's Trix? DMS: In here. He leads them to some rooms in the castle, down a couple stairs into a basement room. Trix is floating around in the room. They all sit down at a table. DMS: Alright, now before we say anything, I'm just as confused as anyone else. But we've figured out something. ZX: What's that? DMS: According to Trix, who WAS there, there was another person there, a janitor or something. ZX: Janitor? We shut down that school a month ago! What was Trix doing? Trix: I was just wandering around. LD: Anything else? DMS stares at her expectantly. Trix: Well, I kinda, umm... messed around with some flammable chemicals and they spilt. ZX: Anyway, we kinda came here to talk to you, DMS. DMS: About what? ZX: Well, we analysed the DNA on the cloth and it matched yours. DMS: What?! I was here the whole time! LD: We're not arresting you, just be aware that you could be suspected. Trix, do you ex- ZX: Hey wait! Sorry, but, I just remembered something. I could have sworn we had all the lab chemicals removed from the school when it shut down. Someone must have put them there! DMS: So we have another guy to look for? Great. LD: So Trix, did you remember AT ALL what the janitor looked like? Trix: No, I only got a glance. ZX: How do you think we'll find this "janitor" fellow? LD: Well, whoever it was, it was either DMS, or someone who stole cloth from him, and something tells me DMS wouldn't pull this kind of bullshap. ZX: Ugh, I guess we'll just have to see what happens, see if we can find any evidence. DMS: Agreed. They all break up, traveling to thier repective homes, Trix staying with DMS as promised. Chapter 2 - Blood on the Walls DMS heads upstairs, where Luna is in bed, sitting in front of the TV. She pauses it as DMS walks in. Luna: What were you ''doing? DMS: Just handling some crap about the school burning. Talked to Trix, then ZX and LD came over and we talked. They left a few minutes ago. Luna: Why wasn't I told about this? Mister big man trying to take care of things himself? DMS: Hehe, no. Luna: Well, what did you figure out? DMS: Apparently Trix saw some janitor guy, who's not even a janitor, who put flammable chemicals in a place where they're not supposed to be and stole a part of my clothes to try and frame me. I don't even know how this guy ripped a piece of my cloak off without me noticing. Luna: Well, whoever did do this must have done so yesterday... DMS: Huh? Luna points to the ground. Truly enough, there sits the cloak DMS was wearing yesterday, with a torn coner. Luna: I thought you had just gotten into a little fight or something. DMS: Hmm... I never did. Luna: Well, just be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. You never know... DMS: Well, I think I'm actually going to try to get some sleep tonight. All this crap's been going on might be getting to my head. Luna: Was our honeymoon not relaxing enough for you? DMS: We didn't really get much sleep during that, now did we? Luna: Haha, good point... Well, alright then. Goodnight, Revelian. DMS: 'Night. DMS pulls the lamp switch and lays down, quickly falling into a deep sleep. At about 3 A.M... DMS wakes up to Luna's screaming DMS: W-What's going on?! Luna: LOOK!! DMS: Huh, what's- THE F/CK? On the wall there was a large amount of blood, which had been smeared across the wall into two simple words. The blood was still fresh. "YOU'RE NEXT" DMS: What the hell is going on here? Luna: I-I don't know! DMS: There's so much blood... did the guy kill himself? Luna: There's no body in here... DMS: W-Wait... Oh God, the baby!! Luna leaps to her feet and makes a mad dash towards the crib. Solaria lies in it, perfectly ok. Luna: Oh, thank God... She's alright! DMS: Alright, this is getting out of hand... I'm calling up the others! Luna: Okay. DMS gets on the phone and tells several friends what happened that morning. Luna goes downstairs to check on all of the pets. DMS: Okay, Luna, I'm off- Where'd she go? Probably checking on the pets. DMS floats downstairs, following Luna's path, suddenly... Luna: OH MY GOD!!!! DMS: What!? Hold on!! DMS quickens pace and dashes down the hall to the wing Luna went to. When DMS arrived, a shocking sight stood before him. On the ground lay Cygnus, with a long, deep, cut going straight down her torso. Blood literally spilt all over on the floor around her. But, amazingly, she was still alive. DMS: Damnit, damnit, damnit... SHOW YOURSELF YOU MOTHERF/CKER!!! DMS simply beats his fist against the wall angrily. He then spins towards one of the walls, spying a figure vanish behind it. He draws his sword and charges after him!! Luna: R-Revelian! Where are you going?! DMS: DON'T FOLLOW ME! TAKE CARE OF CYGNUS! IF SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME COMES TOWARDS YOU, PUT A BULLET IN THEIR BRAIN!! Luna nods and runs off to find a first-aid kit, grabbing the Heavy Machine Gun as she goes. DMS rushes down the hall. However, the figure doesn't appear to be running away. He strolls down the hallway, humming like a madman. However, right before DMS approaches the figure, it turns around sharply, with a pistol aimed straight at DMS's head. It's dark, but DMS notices that the face has an odd coloration, as if wearing strange makeup, maybe like a clown of sorts. The figure shakes slightly, as if uneasy or unstable. Clown: Stop there or I'll blow your brains out here and now. DMS: Don't make me laugh, you sick freak. Put the gun down before I slice your arm off... Clown: Nope! But I won't point it at you anymore, hehe!! The figure points the gun at his own head. Clown: Let's have a little fun shall we? DMS: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?! Clown: Can't tell that! No no no, not yet. We're having too much fun! DMS: YOU WONT KNOW WHAT FUN IS IF YOU DONT COUGH UP SOME SH/T RIGHT NOW. Clown: Now, don't be too hasty! You might not get to know. DMS notices something in his other hand. DMS: Give me that! Clown: Ah, ah, ah! Let's not be hasty! I wouldn't be grabbing this! The figure shows that he is holding a suicide switch in his hand. Clown: Now, if we'll all just calm down, we can settle this calmly...I'll just- Suddenly, Luna appears behind the figure and puts several rounds into his back. He falls onto the floor. He appears dead. Luna walks towards DMS, breathing heavily. The switch remains clasped in his hand. Luna: Dear God... DMS: Leave it here. Why did you leave Cygnus? Luna: She'll be fine. I wrapped her up pretty well. I was worried about you, Revelian... You know I don't want anything to happen to you... DMS: Yeah, but there's no time to worry. The guy's dead. We just have to figure out what that switch was for... Luna: Alright. I'll look around to see if I can't find anything else. Luna runs off. DMS takes a closer look at the body. The face closesly resembles that of a clown, however the makeup is smeared slightly on the face. He is wearing a brightly colored suit. There is something inside his pocket. DMS takes out a piece of paper and unrolls it. It seems to be a sort of note. He reads it: Dear Mister Zeronius, I can see that you have killed my accomplice by this point, and found this note. You may have stopped the madness for now, but don't get comfortable. We're going to have some more fun before this is over. Yours Truly. P.S, you might want to- That's all DMS read before: SHABBOOOM!!! There was suddenly a massive explosion. DMS gets sent flying towards a wall and slams into it. He falls to the floor and starts losing consciousness. He can hear Luna's footsteps rapidly approach. She suddenly pops up from around the corner and shrieks when she sees DMS on the ground. She runs towards him. Luna: Revelian!!? Are you okay?! As she spoke, everything started to fade away, and her voice became distant... Luna: Revelian!! Answer me!! Re...ve...li..an....... DMS blacked out. Chapter 3 - Rude Awakening DMS wakes up. Staring at him is Luna. Luna: Revelian... You're awake!! She grabs him and gets into a hug with him, followed by a kiss. ZX walks up behind them. ZX: Yeesh, I told you he'd be alright, Luna. Relax. Luna: Sorry... Luna backs away from DMS as he gets to his feet. DMS: Ergh... Where's Cygnus? ZX: Pet hospital. You've been passed out for hours... Luna sat by your side for every minute of it, too. Luna: Heh... You know me... I worry about my poor man, sometimes... He just has a knack for getting into trouble. ZX: Tch, no kidding. DMS: Don't worry about me, Luna, you know that- Luna: Don't tell me not to worry about you! You know it's hard for me not to! I mean, look at the stuff you're constantly getting into! And now we have this!? When does the madness stop, Revelian?? When do we finally settle down and finally live together, happily? I'm tired of all these adventures! Here we are, first day back from our honeymoon, and we're already in another adventure!! Can't you see that we can't live like this!? If these adventures keep going like this, then sooner or later, one of us is going to kick the bucket! What would happen if you died on me? Or, for that matter, how would YOU feel if I died on you?! Do you really care about me or do you see me as some sort of... Sex thing... Like my bitch sister did?! She finally breaks down into tears... DMS: Luna... How could you say that!? You know what would happen if you died on me... I'd be utterly devastated by it! How could you try and compare me to your sister!? Unlike your sister, I don't look at you like a lower being!! I don't use you for sex and nothing else!! I love you, damnit! That's why I proposed to you on that day, before your sister attacked! Luna, I know you're really tired of these... And if I had a choice. I'd stop worrying about it, too... I would give anything to be able to finally sit down and live with you in peaceful bliss, Luna... I'm sorry... Luna continues to cry... Luna: I'm sorry, Revelian... I didn't mean to talk to you like that, it's just... DMS: It's alright, I understand... ZX: ...I think you two should sit this little thing out... DMS: I think so, too... Is that what you want, Luna? She nods, soon smiling. ZX: Well, I'll leave you guys alone... From the note I found on DMS, we might be able to get a DNA thing on this guy... Well, I'll see you two later. DMS: Later, ZX... ZX heads to the foyer, where Trix is waiting. DMS gets romped by Luna. Trix: Things sounded intense in there... ZX: It was nothing... Luna's just worrying about DMS. Can't blame the poor girl, really... Trix: Yeah... How can someone as evil as DMS get with someone as nice as Luna? ZX: That question keeps both me and LD up at night. Trix: Aren't you with someone, too? ZX: Y-you mean Pinkie Pie? Yeah, we're talking... Trix: ... They both leave the castle. Trix: So, who is this guy? ZX: We don't know Trix. There's a small chance that we could get DNA off of the note, but, even then we might not know who we're looking for. Trix: It's pretty scary, this guy. I mean, you never know what's going to happen next. You're on edge just walking around town. ZX: Agreed. You're off the hook by the way. I mean, you're not totally innocent, but, you're not a psychotic murderer, right? This case is well, strange. Trix: What would make you say that? ZX: Well, I don't know of anyone who would want to hurt or antagonize DMS that isn't already dead or otherwise incapable. It just doesn't make sense. Trix: ...We'll just have to find out, I guess. ZX: Yeah. We're almost there. You want to come in, or...? Trix: It's alright. I'll wait outside. ZX: Okay. ZX and Trix land in front of the science center. ZX walks inside the glass double doors while Trix waits at the front stairstep. As ZoshiX opens the main doors, there is nobody at the front desk. ZX: Hmm... that's strange.... He continues through the hall, making his way to the forensics lab. The halls remain silent. Something is wrong. The door to the lab is wide open. ZX pushes it and walks inside... ZX: HOLY CRAP!! What happened in here? There are a couple of scientists lying on the floor, who have been shot dead. The entire lab is a wreck, all of the machinery is broken or detroyed, and chemicals are spilt all over the floor. A note lies on the table. ZX carefully picks it up. It read: '''Dear Mr. Xerano,' Nice try, but you won't be getting to me so fast. Not this way, at least. We're going to play a little game over the next few days. I'm sure you and your friends will enjoy it. Yours Truly. ZX: Oh, great... ZX turns and leaves, grabbing Trix. Trix: H-Hey! What happened in there?? ZX: The scientists have been slaughtered. Trix: What?? So where are we going now?! ZX: Remember when I said that most of DMS' main antagonists have either been killed or made incapable? Trix: Yeah...? ZX: I forgot two of them. We're going to the Snowfield. Trix: You mean that ice palace? ZX: No. Grodus is too stupid to do something like this. However... This man- and woman- are both very conniving and dangerous. Trix: Who are they...? ZX: Kuipter and Celestia. Chapter 4 - Relative Irrelevance They soon finally make it to the Snowfield area. Trix: So... I know who Kuipter is, but who's Celestia? ZX: LONG STORY. Let's just leave it at she's one of our most evil villains.. Trix: Oh geez... and Kuipter's hooked up with her? ZX: Yeah. I don't know why DMS thought it was a good idea to let them go after all they've done... But they have been quiet... Let's see if they're staying quiet. They soon arrive at a large log cabin. ZX walks towards the door. ZX: Stay out here, and be careful. I don't know what might happen... ZX pounds on the door. It soon opens, and a deep red light shines in his face. Kuipter: Zoshin? What brings you here? Celestia: Who is it, dear? Kuipter: It's the "hero". Celestia: Hm... Kuipter turns back to ZX. Kuipter: Well, are you and your friend going to come in, or am I going to lock you out and freeze you to death? ZX: Come on, Trix... She nervously floats inside of the door. ZX walks in and the door slams shut behind him. ZX walks over to a large seat and sits down. He sees Celestia, sitting across the room in a rocking chair. She has a noticable bulge on her belly. Trix: Is she pregnant...? ZX: Seems like it... shh. Celestia: Why, yes, I am pregnant, thanks for asking... ZX sweats nervously. Kuipter walks inside and sits next to Celestia. Kuipter: Well, then, what do you want? ZX: There's been a string of recent terrorist activities... Kuipter: And naturally, we're the first two people on your shit list... ZX: Well, you two HAVE done some pretty awful things... Kuipter: Yes, but ask yourself, Zoshin, why would I endanger myself when my wife-to-be is carrying a child? ZX: Because we knew that clearly before walking in here. Kuipter: Watch your mouth... Celestia: Kuipter, dear, they're guests. You're just being a bad host. Kuipter: Feh... ZX: So... you guys live out here now? Kuipter: Yes. Celestia wanted a nice, big log cabin here, so she had me make one. Now I sit here and freeze every night... Well, at least she makes things a bit warmer at night... Celestia: Heheh... ZX: W-well, sorry for bothering you. Kuipter: So, what sort of "terrorist activities" are going on? ZX: Well, there was a fire, and then DMS' castle was attacked... Kuipter: Was either him or his stupid wife killed? ZX: No. Kuipter and Celestia both frown. ZX: His servant was put in a coma, though. We came here because, quite frankly, we have no other leads. And hey, you two jackasses should be thankful. If it wasn't for DMS and Luna, both of you would be dead by now. They both scowl. Kuipter: Whatever... Neither me nor Celestia know anything, so don't let the door hit you. ZX: Tch. Don't see why DMS is being so charitable to his piece-of-shit brother... I feel bad for your child. Kuipter immediately stands up and points an arm cannon at ZX! Kuipter: You listen here, you incompetent twat... Do you really think I'm just going to fucking sit here and let you run your fat fucking mouth about me, my wife-to-be, and our damned child?! Get the fuck out of our house before I blast you out of it!! Celestia: Kuipter, please. Relax. ZX stands up. ZX: Come on, Trix. Trix happily complies. They both leave the house. ZX: Well that was pointless... Damnit... What now?? Trix: I dunno... That got pretty scary, though... Meanwhile, back in the house... Kuipter angrily sits down back in his chair next to Celestia. She slides up next to him... Celestia: Haha... You think you're tough standing up to the king like that... Kuipter: I just don't the bastard running his mouth about us... Celestia: That's no reason to get yourself killed, though. Kuipter: Yeah, whatever... Celestia suddenly leans over to him and gives a kiss. Celestia: I personally appreciate it, though. Kuipter: At least someone does... They both cuddle up next to each other and fall asleep. Chapter 5 - Getting Down to Business ZoshiX and Trix return home, and surprisingly, a normal night passes as they prepare to make way for DMS's in the morning and figure things out. DMS and Luna settle things down at home, getting some help in fixing the castle and locking things down extra tight. Luna is still a bit peeved about things. Later that morning, ZX and Trix are about to leave, however, as ZoshiX opens the front door, there lies yet another note. ZX: Oh, great... what this time? Dear Mr. Xerano, I have decided to arrange a meeting with you and your friends, however you must obey my conditions. Meet at the railroad crossing in the west at 2:00 p.m. sharp. Send one of your friends out onto the railway as a signal of trust. They MUST NOT MOVE once they are on the tracks. Understood? Have a nice day. May we meet soon. Yours Truly. ZX: Yes!! Maybe we'll be able to figure out who this is!! The conditions are a bit weird, but it's not important right now. Lets go!! Trix: Okay. ZoshiX notifies Ludicrine, and he and Trix head off to DMS's castle. LD: I'll knock. LD knocks on the door because NO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS. DMS soon answers. DMS: LD? ZX? What are you two doing here?? ZX: We're gonna get the criminal! DMS: Oh, really? And how?? ZX: Read the note. DMS reads the note. And proceeds to facepalm. DMS: YES, ZX, GO AND STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RAILROAD TRACKS SO YOU CAN GET THE FUCK RAN OVER!! GOOD GOD. ZX: ...oh... DMS: Ok, look. I'll do this. If a train hits me, that train's gonna fucking stop. Luna overhears them. Luna: WHAT?! DMS: LUNA, RELAX. I'm going to help ZX with ONE THING. I'll be just fine, ok?? Luna: Getting hit by a train?!? Revelian, what are you thinking?! ZX: He's been hit by worse. LD: Yup. Luna: ...If ANYTHING happens to Revelian, it's on YOUR heads!! Got it?! ZX: YES MA'AM. LET'S GO DMS. DMS runs off with the others towards the railroad tracks. They arrive at the site. The area is eerily empty. Silece fills the area. The tracks go across. One side of the tracks can be seen going off into the distance, the other runs into an abandoned station. DMS: Ghost town much? Does anyone use this? ZX: Not many that I know of... Only a couple trains run through this point. DMS: Well, it's 1:59. Here goes stupid nothing! He floats over to the tracks and simply stands there. Nothing appears to happen. DMS:... Two minutes pass. DMS: Fak this. I'm going home. It was just then a noise could be heard from a distance. It was the sound of a train approaching. It slowly grew louder. LD: Be careful DMS! Don't get us all killed by Luna!! DMS: THANKS!! Better get ready... DMS faced the open rails and braced himself for impact. The sound grew louder and louder, whistles rung through the air. ZX: Damnit, this is gonna end badly... I just know it... The train continues to get closer. ZX: Hey, these sounds seem a little close, why can't we see the train yet? Hmm... OH NO. ZX runs toward the tracks, waving his arms around. ZX: DMS!!!! DMS!!! DMS: HOLD ON, I'M BUSY!! ZX: NO!!! DMS TURN AROUND!!! DMS: WHAT?! ZX: TURN AROUND!!! NOW!!! DMS could barely get his head around to his left side before he was smashed from behind by a train. The train had come the other way. DMS hadn't turned around in time and wasn't ready for impact. DMS: GOD DAM- A shattering "SMACK" could be heard as DMS's body crashed against the front of the train. LD: That's gotta hurt... The train flies off of the tracks due to the sudden weight gain and falls down a large ditch. DMS staggers out of the wreckage, disoriented. In a blurr, a hand reached out and grabs DMS from the front of the train and drags him into the engineer's area. DMS: WHO THE... HELL ARE- -CLANG!!- DMS gets bashed over the head with a shovel, and is soon repeatedly jabbed in the face by it. -Back at the crossing- LD: OHGOGOHGOGHOGOGOHGOGWHY ZX: ...Oh shiiiiiiieeeeeetttt... WE'RE SCREWED!! Trix: Hey wait! There's something on the tracks! She hovers over and picks up the object, what seems another note. Trix: Look!! LD was too busy freaking out to pay attention. ZX looks over. Dear friends of Revelian, Thank you for complying to my requirements. I thank you dearly. Now, that fun we were going to have, well here it is. Hurry now. Time's a wasting! Now that you know who I am, oh wait, that won't help at all! Good luck! Sincerely, The King of Trolls ZX: Who is- OH GOD NO... LD: OH F/CK ME. LORD TROLLUS?!? HE'S THE ONE BEHIND THIS!? AND IF HE'S THE ONE, THEN... OH GOD, DMS!! They all run to the train... but DMS is missing. There's a large amount of maroon blood, though. LD: Oh my God. We're f/cking dead. WE ARE TEE-TOTALLY F/CKING DEAD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT LUNA'S GOING TO F/CKING DO TO US?!? ZX: J-JUST SHUT UP, MAN!! I'M THINKING!! He turns around, shaking violently. He finally comes to a conclusion. ZX: We've gotta tell her. LD: WHAT?!?! ARE YOU F/CKING MAD!?!? ZX: MAYBE I AM. But if we at least tell her, she might consider mercy!! IT'S OUR ONLY SHOT. LD: DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT YOU TOLD HER EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED?! SHE WENT ON A F/CKING MAN-HUNT FOR ME!! I NEARLY GOT KILLED!! ZX: ...WELL... FUCK. IT'S MY ONLY IDEA. LD: We're going to die, aren't we? ZX: Probably... They all run away from the wreckage towards DMS' castle. ZX nervously walks towards the door. ZX: *Gulp.* Here we go. ZX knocks on the door, and Luna answers it. Luna: Hey, guys!! ...Where's Revelian? ZX: ...Well, you see... There was a... miscalculation, and... eheh... DMS got kidnapped, as well as severely beaten... Luna doesn't look the least bit amused. She pulls out the PK30 Machine Gun and guns down ZX, LD, and Trix where they stand. LD: ZOSHI!! HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!! ZX snaps out of his daydream. He stand in front of the door, having not actually knocked. ZX: ...This is a bad idea. LD: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST GUESS?! ZX: Yeah. RUN. All three of them run away from the castle. Luna, however, spots them. Luna: WAIT A MINUTE!! ZX: Oh. Crap. LD: SHH. Let's try to lie our way out of it... Luna: Why are you guys running?? What happened?! ZX: Err, hi, Luna! W-We were just in a hurry!! Luna: Where's Revelian?! LD: W-well, you see... He... Err... went on a trip!! Y-Yeah, see, he went on a trip to... hunt for the villain!! Luna: Bullshit. He would have told me if he was. ZX: ... Luna: I'm not a fucking idiot. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. NOW. LD: We're gonna get shot, aren't we? Luna: If you don't answer me... then YES. Trix: Damnit, guys!! Just tell her what happened!! ZX: OK OK OK!! Luna... DMS got kidnapped. LD: BUT, we know who's behind this now!! A look of pure rage was on Luna's face. ZX: Oh crap. Luna reaches behind her. All 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Luna: WHAT?! I'M NOT PULLING A GUN!! I'M GETTING MY MAKE-UP! I've been asleep all day. She pulls out, from behind her, a small make-up kit. She starts to apply eye-liner. ZX: Phew... She puts the eye-liner and the make-up away. Luna: NOW, THEN... All 3: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Luna: SHUT UP!! I'M NOT GOING TO SHOOT YOU... YET!! All 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna pulls out the PK30 and starts firing shots into the air, making them all shut up. Luna: LISTEN. TO. ME. She leans in close to ZX's face. Luna: If you don't get my husband back to me within the next few days... Do you want to know what I'm going to do to ALL 3 OF YOU?? ZX: *GULP.* Luna: Didn't think so. Oh, and suck on this, too. This is the LAST adventure that my husband goes on!! ZX: WHAT?! Luna: SILENCE!!! ZX shuts the fuck up. Luna: FIND MY HUSBAND, OR I'LL MAKE SURE ALL 3 OF YOU SUFFER THE LONGEST, MOST PAINFUL DEATHS IMAGINABLE!! She slams the door shut. ZX: She's acting like her sister... BUT AT LEAST WE LIVE. LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. They all run the fuck away. Chapter 6 - Finding Nemo DMSwordsmaster After running for a while, they decide to stop running crazily and come up with a plan. ZX: Alright, seriously guys... We gotta find DMS. LD: Lets see, Lord Trollus... Why? Trix: Hmm... oh wait! Didn't DMS, like, destroy his kingdom or something? ZX: Oh yeah! No wonder he took DMS. He's probably going to do something horrible to him if we don't stop him. LD: Then we'll all die, either by a massive war led by trolls... Or a very, VERY angry widow. ZX: We should get help, you know, just in case this guy isn't a total pushover. coughgroduscough ZX calls some friends, including 02, Lazro, and Samuel17, who arrive upon hearing what happened. 02: You require our assistance? LD: We might. DMS was captured by Lord Trollus and we have to save him or Luna will kill us! Lazro: Well that sounds bad... I suggest we find him, but where the heck does Trollus live, anyway? DMS kinda blew up Trolland. ZX: We'll just have to follow the direction of the train and look for clues. The problem is, we have no way to move across the tracks that quickly. S17: What about one one of the pets? One of them is a train, right? They can probably ride the tracks. ZX: Great idea! They summon Jubie by some means or another. Jubie appears at the tracks. Jubie: How am I supposed to carry all of you? I'm just a small train! Lazro: He has a point. LD: 02? 02: I do not possess growth spells. We need someone with specialized magic abilities. S17: Who would that be? ZX: Lets see...Luna hates us at the moment... hrm...Oh, I know! Twilight Sparkle's also pretty good with magic! LD: GEEZ HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE WE TAKING?! ZX contacts Twilight by means of phone. She arrives shortly, but with company- Pinkie Pie, AKA the happy, physics-ignoring-somewhatpossessedbyZalgo-party pony. Pinkie Pie: Where have you been, ZX? You missed our date last night. ZX: oh damnit I forgot. LD: THE AMOUNT OF PARTY MEMBERS IS PP: It's okay! At least I get to see you now! 02: She's quite positive, no? LD: Oh God you haven't seen the half of it. ZX: Thank goodness... So, Twilight, do you think you can do it? Twilight pulls out a spell book and flips through the pages. She soon finds one specific spell and points to it. Twilight: Well, if I can perform this spell, I should be able to grow Jubie so he can carry our weight... But, I've never done it before. Pinkie: Well, you've gotta try, at least! Jubie: For my sake please... Twilight: Alright... Twilight's horn begins to glow. Jubie also glows a similar hue. Jubie: It tickles! Suddenly, Jubie begins to slowly increase in size, growing to the point of being the size of a real train. Twilight stops the spell. Twilight: Wow, it actually worked! Jubie: Hooray!! ZX: Let's go!! No time to waste! Everyone hops on Jubie. Jubie accelerates down the track as the search for DMS and Lord Trollus begins... They soon arrive at the Train Station. Jubie stops, and everyone gets out to look around. Pinkie: Oooh, this place looks creepy! Fun!! ZX: Yeah. This place is, more or less so abandoned... LD: Hey, look over there! LD points to what looks like several masked figures guarding a crudely made open tunnel. ZX: Hmm... You think Trollus came from there?? LD: Probably. I've never seen that tunnel before. Twilight: Well, let's take them out. LD: I've never seen you Equestrians fight before. Let's see if you can live up past your expectations. Twilight sneers. Twilight: Alright, then! She and Pinkie walk towards the guards. Guard 1: Hey!! Pony-freaks! This place is off limits, especially to faggots like you! Guard 2: Yeah, go back to your 3 year old girl show where you belong! LD: Yeah, they're trolls alright. Twilight: Why don't you make us... bitch? ZX giggles at the last word. Twilight's clearly acting. Guard 1: Haha, you mad! Let's take these ponies out. Then we can go back to trolling 4chan! The trolls attack! Battle: 2 Troll Soldiers Twilight casts a powerful beam-spell! Troll Soldier 1 took 6059 damage! Pinkie fires the Bolt Gun! Troll Soldier 2 took 2019 damage! Troll Soldier 1 took 4560 damage! Troll Soldier 1 fell over and died! Troll Soldier 2 shouted out TROLOLOLOLOLO! Twilight was enraged! Twilight attacks! Pinkie took 1023 damage! Pinkie attacks! Twilight took 1403 damage! Twilight snapped out of the enraged state! Troll Soldier 2 fired a magnet-gun! Pinkie's Bolt Gun flew towards Troll Soldier 2! Troll Soldier 2 equipped the Bolt Gun! Pinkie: OH COME ON! Twilight launches a magic bomb! Troll Soldier 2 took 7069 damage! Troll Soldier 2 fell over and died! YOU WIN!! Pinkie walks over towards the second Troll Soldier and picks up the Bolt Gun. She then shoots the troll in the face for good measure. Pinkie: Jerks. Let's go. Twilight and Pinkie return to Jubie. The others clap. Trix: Woot! LD: Ok, not bad. You're not utterly worthless in combat after all! Twilight shoots a magic blast at LD and sends him flying. LD: I DESERVED THAT. They all get on Jubie and head through the tunnel... Chapter 7 - The Underground Jubie rides through the tunnel swiftly. The tunnel gradually grows darker and darker as the entrance grows far away. Soon, the tunnel is pitch black. Twilight casts a light spell that gives a bright glow. Masked faces zoom by Jubie as they move own the tunnel. 02: We're not alone... Suddenly, Jubie shakes violently as his wheels hit a ruptured piece of track. He is knocked off course and rams into the side of the tunnel, coming to a screeching halt. Voices: Trolololololo... U mad? Jubie: Oww.... ZX: He's not going to get us any further. Stupid trolls... Twilight: I'll get him back to normal. She shrinks him back to normal size, and 02 warps him back to DMS's castle. LZ: It seems as though we're going to have to go by foot. Suddenly, 5 Troll Soldiers jump out and surround the gang! They attack!! Battle: 5 Troll Soldiers ZX slices with his sword! TS1 took 2021 damage!! LD attacks with TRANCE! TS1 took 7112 damage!! TS1 fell over and died! Lazro launches a fire-ball out of the Dual 02 Katanas! TS2 took 1005 damage and was burned!! 02 tried PSI Fire! TS2 took 1302 damage! TS3 took 1023 damage! TS3 was burned! TS4 took 1590 damage! TS4 was burned! TS5 took 1302 damage! TS5 was burned! Pinkie Pie fires the Bolt Gun! TS3 took 2019 damage! TS4 took 4904 damage! TS2 took 4590 damage! Twilight launches a blast of powerful magic! TS4 took 6059 damage! TS4 fell over and died! TS2 activated aura of the troll!! ZX's team speed decreased! Troll team speed increased! TS2 took 500 burn damage! TS3 fired a magnet gun! Pinkie Pie's bolt gun was stolen! Pinkie: Of course... TS5 shouted "TROLOLOLO!!" LD was enraged!! ZX slices with his sword! TS2 took 3940 damage! TS2 fell over and died! LD attacks!! ZX took 2587 damage!! Trix shot a fireball!! TS3 took 760 damage!! TS5 uttered a strange chant! Twilight was telkenetically forced to make TS5 a sandwich!! TS5 ate the sandwich and was healed to full health! S17 attacks!! TS3 took 2012 damage!! Pinkie attacks!! TS3 took 1446 damage!! TS3 fell over and died!! 02 attacks!! TS5 took 3456 damage!! TS5 taped a piece of buttered toast to a cat!! ZX was stunned! LD was stunned! S17 was stunned! It doesn't affect Lazro... It doesn't affect 02... It doesn't affect Pinkie... Twilight was stunned! Lazro slashed with the dual flame katanas!! TS5 took 2828 damage!! Pinkie picks up the bolt gun and fires!! TS5 took 3336 damage!! TS5 fell over and died!! YOU WIN!!! ZX: Man, those guys are weird... I know dark matters and gridmasks aren't affected by Troll physics, but, why didn't it affect Pinkie? Pinkie: Meh, who needs physics? I'm Pinkie Pie! ZX: Oh, right... LD: Let's just move on. We must be getting close to something important... They continue to move down the tunnel. A small light appears at the end. Twilight: There's the way out!! Let's go! They move quickly towards the tunnel. They make it to the end. As they come out the other side, a strange sight stands before them. Chapter 8 - New Trolland Twilight: Woah... Where are we?? ZX: Some subterranean city... They spot a sign nearby. On it is a picture of a troll-face along with text. "WELCOME TO NEW TROLLAND! DEATH TO DMSWORDSMASTER!" ZX: Oh crap. Pinkie: Come on! We've gotta hurry! They run across the train tracks, soon making it to a station. ZX, however, stops them before they go in. ZX: Crap... We stick out like sore thumbs here. Twilight, got any spells to disguise us? Twilight: Give me a sec... She flips through her spell book feverishly. Twilight: Got one! Her horn glows, and suddenly, they all become White Troll Stickmen. ZX: Alright, let's go! They walk inside of the train station. Inside, there are numerous trolls, all somehow being, well, trolls. The gang walk about trying to see if there is any way to get to DMS. They hear some troll shouting. Troll: ALL ABOARD THE TROLLER 2 EXPRESS!! STRAIGHT WAY TO LORD TROLLUS'S PALACE!! ALL ABOARD!! ALSO, THE GAME!! trolololo... LD: Now's our chance, let's get on that train! ZX: Alright, guys, act... trollish. They all move onto the train as it is about to depart. Lazro taps one of the Trolls on the shoulder. Lazro: Hey b/tch, make me a sandwich!! Troll: Okay!! The troll punches Lazro in the face. Lazro: Ow!! Troll: Hope you enjoyed the KNUCKLE SANDWICH!!! Lazro: How about a death sandwich? Lazro borrows pinkie's gun and shoots the troll and kills him. Surprisingly, the surrounding trolls simply burst out lauging. ZX: We're surrounded by idiots... LD: Who cares, we're almost there. Intercom: Welcome, fellow idiots! You have now arrived at Trollus palace! Enjoy!! hehe... The doors open. Everyone steps out of the train, however, they're not at a palace, they're at city hall. Trix: Wha-? ZX: Should've figured, trolls, giving us wrong trains. How trolling of them. Let's just go inside and figure some crap out. They approach the entrance. A couple of soldiers stand at the entrance. They wear heavier armor and have scanners of some kind. Guard: Hey, hold on a second, there... Guard: We have to make sure you're trolls. LD: sh/t... They scan everyone. Guard: Well, it looks like you're a-ok! Go ahead? ZX: Daf- Er.. I mean, thanks! They walk into the double doors, however, as soon as they go in, they walk into a circle of trolls, that have them surrounded. ZX: Of course... Troll: U mad? Pinkie: No!! ZX: Pinkie, don't-! Troll: How about now? He grabs Pinkie and starts poking her all over the place. Pinkie: Hehe! That tickles!! The troll then whacks her with the magnet gun. She goes sprawling towards the ground. ZX: HEY!! Pinkie: Hey! That's not very nice! Troll: I know!! Isn't it great! Take 'em to Trollus. He'll take care of 'em. The trolls push them all into another train, which actually ''leads to Trollus'. The guards then take them all downstairs. Twilight: You don't think this is a dungeon, is it? ZX: Probably... Guard: Oh, you'll like it! LD: What does that mean? One of the guards tosses them into a room and shuts the door behind, but, it doesn't have bars or a stone floor... Pinkie: Wee!!! ZX: Huh? The room is a giant spongey bounce-house like area. Pinkie bounces around like crazy in the room, thoruoghly enjoying herself. Lazro: Heh. This ain't bad at all! 02: But we still have to find DMS... ZX: How do we get out of here? There's nothing to break! 02: Can't most of us fly?? ZX: ...*Facepalm*. 02 grabs Twilight, S17, and Lazro with magic. ZX grabs Pinkie, and LD and Trix fly themselves. They all fly up towards the top! At the entrance to the cell... ATS1: Man, sure is boring today, huh? ATS2: Yup. The gang smashes through the door, sending the two guards flying. ATS3: HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!! Battle: 3 Advanced Troll Soldiers! ATS1 took 2939 damage! ATS2 took 2490 damage! ZX tried PSI Freeze! ATS1 took 1295 damage! LD attacks with TRANCE! ATS2 took 5093 damage! Lazro charges in with the dual 02 Katanas! ATS2 took 940 damage! S17 charges up a mega slash! 02 tried PSI Freeze! ATS1 took 3940 damage! Twilight launches a bolt of magic! ATS2 took 2394 damage! ATS2 fell over and died! Pinkie fires the Bolt Gun! ATS1 took 1302 damage! ATS1 leaps forward! Twilight takes 5040 damage! ATS3 shouts TROLOLOLOLO! ZX was enraged! ZX attacks! Pinkie takes 4039 damage! LD attacks! ZX takes 940 damage! ZX went back to normal! Lazro used the HAIRPIN! Troll physics prevent randomness! Lazro: Ah, crap. S17 unleashes a mega slash!! ATS1 took 4903 damage! ATS1 fell over and died! 02 tried PSI Thunder! It missed! Twilight uses an ice spell! ATS3 took 3102 damage! ATS3 was frozen! Pinkie replaces the Bolt Gun with the Stake Gun! Pinkie fires the Stake Gun! CRITICAL HIT! ATS3 took 9201 damage! ATS3 was shattered! YOU WIN!! After beating the soldiers, the gang plows through the rest of the palace, killing any remaining guards that stand in the way. They arrive at the top, where two double doors stand in front of them. ZX kicks the doors open as they all charge into the room. Lord Trollus himself sits at the far edge of the throne room. Trollus: It seems as though you've arrived... Chapter 9 - King of the Trolls Trollus: What brings you all here? I feel quite intruded! ZX: What have you done with DMS?! We know you kidnapped him! Trollus: Your point? LD: We came to get him back! We know you're angry at him, but he's our friend, and we'll get him back whether you like it or not! 02: What have you done with him? Trollus: Well, ''I ''sent Jinoho the clown to mess with Trix in an attempt to frame him for the fire, which failed, so then I hit him with a train and whacked him with a shovel, then threw him in a cell, but... Twilight: What do you mean "I"? Trollus: It's not a matter to be discussing right now. At the moment, I must be rid of you all. Go make me a sandwich, bitch. Pinkie: Hey!! Stop it you big meanie! Where is DMS? Trollus: I don't know!! Quit asking! ZX: Cut it out you maniac! Trollus: NO U!! LOLOLOLO LD: Can we just kill him already? Trollus: As you wish! Lord Trollus calls up some guards that were stading in an adjacent area. Trollus calls for a charge! Boss Battle: Lord Trollus + 2 Advanced Troll Soldiers + General Trollface!!! Trollus: JK LOL!! GENERAL TROLLFACE!! Suddenly, a camo-colored Troll Stickman appears. Trollus: Kill these fags. Especially the ponies. And when you're done, send me pictures of the dead ponies so I can post them to Ponibooru and piss everyone off! TROLOLOLOLOLO! GT: Roger that, Lord Trollus! TROLOLO! Lord Trollus then smashes through a window. The gang looks out to see that he landed... On the Grey Fairy Warship. It smashes out of the ground and flies away! ZX: Damnit! He got away!! I bet DMS is on that ship! GT: Why, yes, he is! But it doesn't matter! 'Cause you fags are gonna die here!! ZX tried PSI Freeze! General Trollface takes 905 damage! LD attacks with TRANCE! ATS1 took 4302 damage! Lazro charges in with the Dual 02 Katanas! ATS1 took 1201 damage! S17 activates the Speed Amplifier! The team can attack twice for 3 turns! 02 tried PSI Thunder! ATS1 took 2102 damage! ATS2 took 2403 damage! ATS1 took 2439 damage! Twilight launches a blast of magical energy! ATS1 took 2394 damage! ATS1 fell over and died! Pinkie swaps out the Stake gun for the Bolt Gun! Pinkie fires the Bolt Gun! General Trollface took 3201 damage! ZX: ENOUGH PUSSYFOOTING AROUND!! ZX tried PSI STARSTORM!! ATS2 took 4932 damage! General Trollface took 2919 damage! LD attacks with TRANCE! SMAAAASH!!! ATS2 takes 14039 damage!! ATS2 was gibbed! Lazro charges in with the Dual 02 Katanas! General Trollface takes 803 damage! S17 charges up a mega slash! 02 tries PSI Thunder! It didn't hit anything! Twilight launches a blast of magic energy! General Trollface takes 1392 damage! Pinkie fires the Bolt Gun! General Trollface takes 3291 damage!! General Trollface does a dance! Two Advanced Troll Soldiers appear! ZX: Oh God damnit! Just focus your attacks on General Trollface! ATS1 shouts out TROLOLOLOLO!!! ZX was enraged!! ATS2 taped a piece of buttered toast onto a cat!! ZX was stunned! LD was stunned! It doesn't affect Lazro... S17 was stunned! It doesn't affect 02... Twilight was stunned! It doesn''t affect Pinkie... Lazro charges in with the Dual 02 Katanas!! General Trollface took 930 damage! 02 tries PSI Thunder! General Trollface took 2930 damage! General Trollface took 3902 damage! General Trollface took 3291 damage! Pinkie Pie fires the Bolt Gun! General Trollface took 3940 damage! ATS1 fell over and died! ATS2 fell over and died! General Trollface backed up!! YOU WIN!! General Trollface: Damnit... I failed... He fell over and died. ZX: We did it! But now what...?? Trollus got away with DMS! LD: No idea... We've gotta go after him, though... ZX: But how?? Chapter 10 - Airship Battle Trollus walks around inside of the GFWS, humming the Trololo song. He opens up a cell. Inside is DMS, who's trapped in an energy barrier conjured up by 3 spirits. Trollus: Din! Nayru! Farore! Are you keeping him in check? Din: Yes your majesty... Nayru: We are keeping his power... Farore: In check... Trollus: Good girls! Act like the dogs you are and obey. He leaves, laughing. DMS: What the hell are you all obeying him for? Din: He... Nayru: Is our... Farore: Master. DMS: Why is he your master? Din: ...We... don't know... Our original master... was killed... Nayru: According to Trollus... it was you... Farore: So... we serve him in order to get revenge... on you... for our suffering... DMS: That's a pretty sad existence. Din: We don't... Nayru: want your... Farore: Sympathy... DMS: ... Meanwhile... The gang flies up towards the airship. Trix: WHY AM I GOING WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN!? I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING AND I'M NOT IN ANY BATTLE SCENES!! ZX: I DON'T KNOW. YOU WERE HARDLY IN TRIX 2! AT LEAST YOU'RE ALIVE IN THIS ONE. Trix: TRUE. They soon smash inside one of the doors. ZX: Ok, let's find DMS! So they all head off, killing some soldiers on their way. They soon arrive at DMS' holding cell! Pinkie: I'll look inside. She presses her face against the glass. She starts to wave. Pinkie: HI, REVELIAN!! ZX: SHH!!! DMS: wut... Din: Intruders... Nayru: We shall... Farore: Eliminate them... The gang bursts inside. ZX: Caagr's pets...?? DMS: HEY GUYS. KILL THESE THINGS AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!! LD: ON IT. Trix: ...I GUESS I'LL STAY OUT OF IT. Boss: Din, Nayru, and Farore ZX tried PSI STARSTORM!! Din takes 4903 damage! Nayru takes 4910 damage! Farore takes 4739 damage! LD attacks with TRANCE! Din takes 9039 damage! Din fell over! Lazro charges in with the Dual 02 Katanas! Nayru takes 2910 damage! S17 attacks with a flaming slash! Nayru takes 3902 damage! Nayru fell over! 02 tried PSI Freeze! Farore takes 5904 damage! Farore fell over!! All 3 of them melted into shadows! YOU WIN!! The forcefield shatters, freeing DMS. However, this triggers and alarm. DMS: Lets get the hell out of here. We don't have time for guards, lets just go outside and around. ZX: Alright then! The team makes way out of the battleship via nearby window. They fly along the edge of the ship, using the same carrying configuration as previously. However, as they make way about halfway along, they begin to be bombarded by shoop-da-whoop cannons. DMS: Damnit! Dodge 'em! I'll take them out! Although much more difficult with passengers, our flying allies manage to dodge the slow-firing laser cannons as DMS moves around and takes them out one by one. ZX: Phew! For a second there, I thought we were toast... Suddenly, some Troll soldiers appear out the windows and begin firing at the gang! LZ: Seriously? Pinkie Pie begins to shoot back at the Soldiers, taking out a couple, however, one of them maganges to pound a couple rounds into ZX's left wing, rendering it useless. ZoshiX begins to descend at a dangerous rate, along with Pinkie Pie, who he was carrying. ZX: Save Pinkie!! DMS rushes down to catch Pinkie, whom he gives to 02 to hold while he attempts to reach ZX. DMS launches himself downwards toward the ground in an effort to catch up to a descending ZX. However, he overshoots and flies straight past ZX. DMS: Oops, damnit! He corrects himself and floats back up, grabbing ZX in the process, however, strangely, ZX's wing seems untouched. DMS: How did you do that? ZX: What? Oh.. right. It was some... um... magic Troll healing spray I found on the ship. I'll be fine. DMS: Alright, the rest of the guys are waiting. Let's go. The two meet up with the others. They all move to the front deck, where Lord Trollus is standing at the control panel, humming "Never Gonna Give You Up." ZX: Sup, green banana? DMS: ? Trollus turns around. Trollus: Well, whataver that was... I can see you've escaped. That's no good now is it? DMS: Not for you at least. You prepared to get some? Trollus: Of course, but I have a surprise for you all! Enjoy! Trollus throws down a smoke bomb, causing a commotion. After the smoke clears, Trollus is gone, however something is not right. DMS clears his visor to see himself right in front of him. DMS?: Who are you motherf/cker? DMS??: The hell? DMS?: Let me take care of this twat. DMS??: Who you callin' a twat? LD: WHO THE HELL IS DMS?? DMS?: Luna is the best pony! Duh! Lazro: TAKE THAT ONE!! (DMS??) LD: WHATEVER. LETS TAKE CARE OF THE OTHER ONE. Boss Battle: DMSwordsmaster? The gang look expectantly at ZX, who usually attacks first, however, there is no ZX. Pinkie: Where'd Zoshi go? Lazro: I don't know. Let's take care of this joker first! DMS?? charges forward! DMS? takes 8002 damage!! LD fires an aura bolt! DMS? takes 3920 damage! DMS? was knocked down! Second attack! LD fires an aura bolt! DMS? takes 4902 damage!! DMS? leaps to his feet! Lazro charges in with the Dual 02 Katanas! DMS? takes 1293 damage! Lazro: THIS IS THE FAKE, ALRIGHT! IF IT WASN'T, THIS WOULD HAVE DONE, LIKE, 0 DAMAGE!! DMS?: Fine, you got me. I'm fake. Hehehe. It's a shame I couldn't copy DMS' power level... I don't understand, though. I thought this guy was, like, beloved in your land or something! LD: *Snort* DMS: Beloved?? What does that have to do with... Oh no. DMS?: Remember me, Revelian? Back during your honeymoon? I admit, our one night was fun... LD: DMS? Who the hell is this? DMS: Urgh... I met her during our honeymoon. LD: "Her"?? DMS: She's a shape shifter. Trollus must have recruited her... LD: BUT WHO THE F/CK IS SHE?!? The fake DMS begins to change shape. In a flash of green, the fake DMS is gone. Standing in his place is a tall, dark-grey, lanky being that looks similarly to an Equestrian. However, it's horn is twisted and jagged, it's wings are insect-like, and it's arms and legs are covered in large, bizarre holes that don't impede it's movement. Messy, green hair covers the top of its black head, and two glowing, twin-pupiled eyes stare at the gang. It's mouth is lined with sharp, jagged fangs. LD: HOLY CRAP. DMS: Meet Queen Chrysalis. A Changeling. LD: Changelings? Weird... Chrysalis: Not just any Changeling... Revelian, I thought you had more respect than that! You know I'm their queen... LD: But why do you care that DMS was "beloved"? DMS: These things are like parasites. They feed on positive emotion. Lazro: She's flat-out creepy looking... LD: But what did she mean by her "one night"? DMS: ...Take a wild guess... LD: ... OH GOD YOU'RE KIDDING. DMS: Nope... The bitch shape-shifted into Luna while she was gone and snuck into my hotel room. Tricked me and got me into bed with her... Lazro: So she's like a succubus? DMS: Sort of. Chrysalis: Standing right here, you know?? DMS: OH WAIT WE WERE FIGHTING, RIGHT?? OK THEN LET'S GET BACK TO THAT. Boss: Queen Chrysalis DMS: Wait, I just realized... WHERE'S ZX?? Chrysalis: Oh, right, when Trollus threw that smoke bomb, he grabbed ZX in the confusion. DMS: OH CRAP. Let's just kill this bitch and move on!! DMS charges forward! Chrysalis takes 2930 damage! LD fires an aura bolt! Chrysalis takes 1403 damage! Category:Stories